


Believe

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC wants to record a Christmas album, and after all these years, he asks the guys to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This jumped into my head this year over the holidays, and I had to get it down. Merry Christmas.

“You want to do a what?

“Christmas album.”

“JC.” JC’s manager took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You haven’t recorded anything in years. You’ve worked with other people, true…but most of the country doesn’t even know your name.”

“So?” JC sat back in his chair, smiling pleasantly, determined to keep his temper.

“No one is going to agree to this.”

“I realize that. And THAT is why I plan on taking care of it myself. I’ll do the arranging, get some friends to help out on the producing. I’ll find the label.”

“JC, you realize you’re talking about…well…you’ll need a miracle.”

“I realize it’s going to take a bit of effort…but…I need to get back into the studio. I’ve been doing that TV show, and it’s nice and all…but music is my thing. Singing is my thing. Plus if I’m gonna do it and get it out by Christmas, I have to do it now.”

“I think you’re making a huge mistake.”

 

“You want to do a what?”

“Christmas album.” JC dunked his teabag into the water, cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“JC…” JC could tell Joey was trying to be nice. “A Christmas album?”

“I love Christmas.”

“JC, we all love Christmas. Hell, I think Lance might secretly be a reindeer, he wants to get into space so bad AND loves Christmas that much. But…you haven’t really recorded since Schizo…and…”

“And let’s be honest, the album was a failure. Thanks for helping me relive those memories, Joey.”

“Sorry, Jayce. I just…don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“Did I miss the memo where you all treat me like I’m made of glass?” JC snapped. “You’ve been doing it for years.”

“We love you, JC. You take things to heart.”

“And right now, I’m taking your lack of support to heart.”

“I love you, man. I’m behind you one hundred percent. Whatever you need me to do, I’m there.”

“I may need you to sing backup.”

“I’m there. The Supreme to your Diana Ross.”

 

“You want to do a what?”

“A Christmas album.” JC was beginning to feel like a broken record.

“Huh.” Chris chomped at whatever he was eating, then swallowed. “Well, that’s cool. Christmas is awesome. Just promise me you won’t do “Santa Baby,” because honestly, a guy singing that? Ridiculous. Even Michael Buble couldn’t pull that off, and that guy is cool as hell.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing “Santa Baby,” Chris, so you’re good. I was gonna go more traditional. Maybe one or two original things, but pretty much good old fashioned Christmas music.”

“Can I do something? If you do “Little Saint Nick,” can I do the “Run Run Reindeer” part, like Animal on the Muppets Christmas album?”

JC groaned and beat himself on the forehead with the phone. “I’m not doing that song, but yes, I’d love your help. That’s why I’m calling you.”

“Tell me when, Kris Kringlechasez. I’m there. Do I get to shake the jingle bells?”

 

“I need a favor, and before I ask, please promise you won’t answer by saying, “You want to do a what?” Please promise me that.”

“Uh, sure. JC, are you feeling okay?” Justin sounded a little worried.

JC wasn’t surprised. He hadn’t called Justin in months, and their relationship wasn’t exactly the thing dreams were made of since the “hiatus” had started. “I’m fine, Justin, I swear. So. I need your help. I want to do a Christmas album.”

“Really.” Justin paused. “Hold on a second.” JC heard him cover the phone with his hand and yell something unintelligible at another person. “Okay. I needed to let them know I had to take this call. A Christmas album.”

“Right. I know I’m no Josh Groban or Michael Buble or anything.”

“No one’s Josh Groban, JC, even if you two share a name. And Michael Buble, he’s cool as hell.”

“That’s what Chris said,” JC replied, laughing.

“Chris?” JC could almost see Justin’s ears perk up. “You talked to Chris?”

“Yes. Joey, too. They’re gonna help me out if they can. I’m doing this all myself. For obvious reasons, my manager thinks it’s ridiculous. I’m funding it all, and then I need to find a label…”

“Jesus, JC, is that what this is all about? Of course we’ll do it. You shoulda just said so, instead of beating around the Christmas tree like this.”

“Uh, thanks. What?” JC was confused.

“Sorry. I forget that I need to think like you. You want Tennman Records to put this out. No problem.”

“I. Wow. You.” JC shook his head. “Actually, that’s NOT the favor I needed. I…but, you’d do that?”

“Of course. What are friends for?”

JC closed his eyes, fighting back tears. “Yeah. What are friends for? I was going to ask if you had any time to…”

“You don’t want me to sing, do you?” JC could hear Justin’s frown. “Because I haven’t sung, in, well, forever, and I don’t know that I’m ready to…”

“No, Justin, that’s not what I was going to ask!” JC quickly interrupted, though he knew getting Justin to sing on the album would definitely sell some copies. “I was wondering if you’d be able to produce.”

“Really?” Justin’s voice rose an octave. “That would be GREAT, man! Me and you in the studio? Yes. I’m there. I’m free…” Justin paused. “In two weeks. Is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” JC blinked. “I can have something ready by then.”

“Great. And Joey and Chris, and…” Justin stopped for a moment. “What about Lance?”

“Lance?” JC said weakly. “I haven’t called him yet, because I know he…”

“Oh, good LORD, JC,” Justin said, his Tennessee drawl slowly seeping back into his words. “You’re STILL carrying that Christmas candle of a torch for him?”

“Not really,” JC muttered.

“I thought you told him.”

“No, I was drunk, and told him I was bi, and he said it was nice. NICE. Then before I know it he’s on the cover of People telling the world he likes dick,” JC said bitterly.

“Um, I mustn’t have gotten that issue, because mine sure as hell didn’t say THAT,” Justin remarked, and JC had to laugh.

“Okay, he didn’t quite say that. Have you seen him recently, Justin? He’s like the poster child for gay hotness. All buff and tan and…”

“With the worst nose job in history, Jayce. Don’t deny it.”

“I cannot deny that,” JC agreed. “But he’s gorgeous. He’s moved on, I haven’t.”

“So TELL HIM,” Justin ordered. “What can you lose?”

“Ha. Easy for you to say.”

“I’m not going to argue with you about this. At least call him and ask if he wants to do anything for the album. If nothing else, maybe he’ll decorate the studio or something.”

“You’re an ass,” JC said, but he was laughing when he hung up.

 

Two days later, JC continued to stare at his cellphone as if it were going to jump up and dance. He knew he had to call Lance. Justin was right. Also, if he invited everyone else to help and didn’t include Lance, he knew it would really hurt Lance’s feelings.

Lance’s feelings had been foremost in JC’s mind for years. He had slowly fallen for Lance during the No Strings Attached tour, when it became blatantly obvious to anyone close to him that Lance was gay. But JC could never get up the courage to do anything about it. Part of it was the group…he didn’t want to do anything destructive. But even after the group self-destructed, and Lance came out to the world, JC couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Thankfully, Lance took care of that himself, by never staying single for longer than fifteen minutes.

JC sat in his sunroom, trying to write a song about snow and cold weather and hot chocolate, but nothing would come. He was beginning to think he wouldn’t bother with anything original when his cell rang, making him spill his orange juice. He looked at the caller ID and winced. “Hey, Lance…how are you?”

“I’m fine. How’re you doing, JC?”

“Good…trying to write…having immense writer’s block. How’s…” JC thought for a moment, a little unsure of what exactly Lance was working on at the moment. “How’s life treating you?” He finally finished.

“Good. I just sold my place in Floribama…got a little cash to spend.” JC grinned. Like Lance didn’t ALWAYS have a little cash to spend. “I’m thinking of getting a little place up in Napa.”

“Really? Wow. I’m jealous. Sounds great.”

“Like you couldn’t do the same thing, JC. Last time I checked, you had a few bucks in the bank.”

“Are you snooping around my bank account again, Bass?” JC teased.

“Hey, if I remember correctly, the other time I checked into our bank accounts, I found out we were being fucked out of millions.”

“True,” JC admitted. “For which I will always be grateful. But, Lance, if YOU get a house in Napa, and I get a house in Napa, they’ll think it’s some sort of boyband takeover. And then CHRIS will think HE needs a house there, and Napa will throw us all out.”

“Guess we’ll just have to get one house for the two of us, then,” Lance said, laughing. “Just to keep things safe.”

JC inwardly whimpered, imagining living with Lance. “Sounds like a plan. Hey, listen, I’m glad you called. I was going to call you…”

“What’s your excuse?”

JC blinked. “Huh?”

“I know you called everyone else. Why was I last on the list?”

“Um, Lance is last alphabetically after Joey, Chris and Justin?” JC tried. Thankfully, Lance didn’t sound too angry.

“If that were the case, you would have called Chris before Joey,” Lance pointed out.

“Dammit, I’m glad I have never trusted Joey with a secret,” JC grumbled.

“Nope, don’t blame him. It was Chris. He called me yesterday, babbling on about Run Run Reindeer and something about shaking jingle bells.”

“Oh, God,” JC moaned. “I swear, Lance, I was going to call you. But you’re so busy…I never know where you are or what you’re doing, and I didn’t want…”

“JC Chasez, if you say you didn’t want to bother me, I will smack you in the head when I see you,” Lance interrupted. “I will always have time for you.”

“I know,” JC muttered. Of all of them, Lance had stayed in touch with everyone the best. “I also wasn’t sure what you’d want to do…I mean, you don’t really produce and I know you haven’t really been singing in a while…”

“I could just be there for you, JC,” Lance said gently. “Moral support. I know this is weird for you. I’m sure everyone’s giving you crap about it.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” JC said with a sigh. “You’re the only one who hasn’t given me crap about it.”

“I’m giving you crap because you called me last,” Lance said. “Don’t think I won’t remember this.”

“What will it take to make you forgive me?” JC said with mock angst.

“If we’re working on a holiday album, I want a peppermint mocha waiting for me at the studio,” Lance said. “Skim milk, extra whipped cream.”

 

“Are those doughnuts?” Chris exclaimed as he entered the studio. He jumped into JC’s arms and gave him a hug. “Doughnuts. You rock.”

“Leave some for everyone else,” JC ordered.

Joey arrived about fifteen minutes later, falling onto Chris’ lap as he sat on the sofa munching away. “Kirkpatrick. Bitch, you never call me.”

“Dick, you never answer,” Chris retorted, hugging him. “You need the gym.”

“You need to fuck off,” Joey said, rubbing Chris’ hair.

“Glad to see things never change,” JC sighed, sifting through some sheet music.

A half-hour later, they heard a familiar voice in the hall. “Yeah, I will. But don’t bother calling me back, because I’m incommunicado today. Got it? Okay, bye.”

“Fuck me. I didn’t think he’d really do it,” Chris whispered. JC smiled to himself but said nothing.

Justin entered the studio, faltering a bit as everyone stared at him. “Um, hi? What’s wrong?”

“Where’s your entourage?” Joey asked.

“I expected trumpets or something, announcing the arrival of La Timberlake,” Chris said, slowly standing up.

“Hey, I didn’t come here…” Justin began, then saw the look on Chris’ face. “Fucker. C’mere.” He hugged Joey and Chris as one, then turned to JC. “C. Good to see ya, man.” He gave him a hug. “Are those doughnuts?”

“I should have known better than to bring sugar into this,” JC moaned to Joey. It took five minutes for Chris and Justin to start bickering over the last strawberry jelly-filled pastry.

“Did Chris just sprinkle powdered sugar into Justin’s hair?” Joey asked.

“Well…at least it sorta looks like snow,” a low voice said behind them. JC slowly turned around, and his heart leapt into his ears. Lance leaned in the doorway, a smirk on his face. He wore black jeans, an off-white button-down shirt, and JC thought he looked sexier than ever. “Didn’t you remember you can’t give them sugar BEFORE work needs done?”

“No,” JC said, making himself walk over to hug Lance. “But I DID remember your peppermint mocha.” He inhaled deeply, memorizing the feel of Lance in his arms.

“BASS!” Chris shrieked, falling over his own feet in his haste to join the embrace.

JC felt Justin’s long arms go around his back, and felt Joey’s sigh as he enveloped Lance and Chris in a hug. It was good to be home.

 

That good feeling was on its way out the door within an hour, however, as JC tried to get everyone settled down enough to go over his ideas. He had a few other people in the studio to work the soundboard, and he’d communicated with Justin via email as to what he wanted, but getting everyone to sit and listen was becoming a chore.

“I should have had everyone do dinner last night, or something, to get all this crap out of the way,” JC muttered to himself, rubbing at his forehead.

Lance, who was seated across the room from him, frowned a bit. He had been catching up with Joey while Justin and Chris tossed a tennis ball back and forth and chatted. “Guys. GUYS,” he said louder. Chris glanced at him but didn’t say anything. “For fuck’s sake, Justin, shut up,” Lance finally snapped, and the room got quiet. “God. I thought you were finally adult enough to realize the world does NOT revolve around you.”

“What did I do?” Justin asked in surprise.

“Just…be quiet.” Lance glared at him, his green eyes stormy. “JC needs to talk. We’re here to work, not fool around.”

“What’s the last good day’s work YOU did, Bass?” Justin growled.

“Hey.” JC stood up, holding his hands out. “If you guys plan on using this time to bite each other’s heads off, take it outside. I didn’t ask you all here for some sort of impromptu therapy session.”

“Sorry,” Justin said immediately.

“Yes. Sorry, JC,” Lance said. “I was just trying to…”

“I know.” JC smiled at him. “Okay. So. I emailed you all the song list…”

“And I don’t see “Little Saint Nick” on it,” Chris interrupted.

JC glared at him. “For good reason. That isn’t me.”

“What’s this “River” song, JC?” Joey asked. “I don’t know it.”

“It’s on a Barry Manilow Christmas album, and I really like it. It’s Christmas without being Christmas,” JC said. Joey nodded. “Joni Mitchell actually wrote it.

“You’re doing “It’s Just Another New Year’s Eve,” JC?” Chris asked. “Cool. I love that song.”

“Me too,” JC said, relaxing a bit. “And then the rest are your regular songs. I didn’t want to do “O Holy Night” or “Ave Maria”, because I don’t have the range for that.”

“Bullshit,” Justin said, and everyone stared at them. “Okay, maybe you don’t have the classical voice for “Ave Maria,” but you would have blown away “O Holy Night.” Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so maybe I didn’t do “O Holy Night” because I think our version is the best ever,” JC mumbled, and everyone hooted.

“Thought so,” Justin said with a laugh, giving Chris a high-five.

“So…I figure we start at the top of the list. I have all the instruments loaded…we’re just doing vocals now,” JC said. He stood and wiped his hands on his pants. “Chris…you’re in the box with me.”

“Gotcha.” Chris jumped to his feet, bouncing up and down a bit.

Justin went to sit behind the boards, while Lance moved to stand next to Joey. “He didn’t really need us here, you know,” Lance said to Joey.

“Yes, he did. He’s scared to death,” Joey said. “Look at him. He never used to get that way when it was time to record. It was his favorite part. He’s put a lot on his plate pulling this all together.”

“Do you think he did this to…well…get us back together?” Lance asked, and Joey stared at him.

“No. I think JC doesn’t enjoy recording as much if we’re not a part of it, to be honest with you.”

“Do you think he looks too thin?” Lance observed.

Joey cleared his throat. “Uh, Lance, have you MET JC? He’s always too thin.”

“He just looks…”

“Lonely. Unhappy. Kinda like someone else I know,” Joey said pointedly.

“I’m not too thin,” Lance retorted.

“But you’re lonely and unhappy. Don’t you get tired of the flavor of the month?” Joey asked.

“Yes,” Lance said, watching Chris kiss JC’s cheek. “I really prefer one good flavor that lasts. Just not having an easy time finding someone who doesn’t care who I am, isn’t looking for the limelight, and isn’t trying to spend all my money. Oh, yeah, and that person loves me, too.”

“Huh,” was all Joey said as they watched JC get Chris settled down.

 

“Sugar plums in my head, only me in my bed, I guess there ain’t no Santa Claus,” JC sang three hours later.

“I love it!” Justin exclaimed, though JC couldn’t hear him. “Man, the jazzy stuff is so good. THAT’S the kinda shit JC needs to record.”

“I agree,” Lance said. “I wish he’d get that he doesn’t need to do all this weird stuff to be good.”

“You’re right,” Justin said, surprising Lance. “JC’s talented enough. He doesn’t need to draw attention to what’s already there.”

“I’m sorry about what I said,” Lance said quietly. “About you thinking the world revolves around you.”

“It’s okay,” Justin said with his sunny grin. He clapped Lance on the back. “Some days it does, though…just saying.”

Lance grinned and picked up the pile of papers in front of Justin. “So…what’s next?” He flipped through the pages, then froze. “Justin…did you see this?”

“Hmm?” Justin looked away from the soundboard to the paper in Lance’s hand. “Yeah, that’s…wow.”

JC had written the music for “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” on sheet music paper, in five-part harmony. “Do you think he expects us to sing? Together?” Lance asked.

“What’s going on?” Joey wandered over with Chris as JC finished the song. “Is that for us?”

“We don’t know,” Lance said, watching JC in the booth. “He didn’t say anything to me about singing?”

“He told me I wouldn’t have to sing,” Justin said. “I hope he doesn’t think…”

“Heaven forbid you sing, Curly. Heaven forbid you remember your roots, bleached blond or otherwise,” Chris said.

“Don’t start, Chris,” Justin snarled. “I don’t want to get into that.”

“It’s like you’ve forgotten how to sing,” Chris said as the others stared. “You’re Justin Timberlake the actor now.”

“Where is it written that a singer can’t act?” Justin said. “I didn’t know it was a crime.”

“It’s NOT a crime to want to act,” Chris said. “And you’re good at it. I just don’t see where you get off acting like anything you did before acting is so embarrassing.”

“When did I say that?” Justin asked.

“What’s going on?” JC asked.

“What the fuck is this, JC?” Justin waved the sheet music in JC’s face. “You trying to guilt us into singing or something?”

“What? No!” JC’s eyes widened. “You weren’t supposed to see that. That was just…for me.”

“JC, why’d you ask us to do this?” Joey asked, and everyone looked at him. “What? We’re all wondering.”

“Because you’re my friends, and you all could contribute something to this. I didn’t realize it’d be a big deal.” JC looked miserable.

“JC, we haven’t gotten together in how long? And then you expect us to all get along in a studio like nothing’s changed?” Lance said gently. “It’s kinda…”

“We’re grown adults, Lance. I figured because of our past, we might just be able to get past all the egos and make something good. Make a CHRISTMAS album, for God’s sake,” JC snapped. “I was planning on recording that song by myself, if it makes you all feel better. God forbid I ask you to sing, Justin. On one song. God forbid Chris stop acting like a maniac long enough to record one song. What is it, Chris? You turned forty, and suddenly you need to act like a kid again so no one remembers you’re forty? And Joey, even though you’re a family guy now, it kills you to make a phone call when you have a minute? And you,” JC turned on Lance, pointing a finger. “I’m surprised you found time between your pretty little fucktoys to stop in and grace us with your presence.”

“Whoa,” Lance said, stepping back.

JC’s blue eyes were snapping. “You know what? Fuck y’all. I’ve been on my own for years now. I don’t need you. Don’t bother coming back in tomorrow.” He turned to the technicians, who were staring at them with their mouths gaping open. “I’ll see you guys later.” He stomped out of the room without looking back.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. “I do call,” Joey said defensively. “It’s just hard with the time difference and…” Joey’s voice trailed off.

“Excuses,” Chris said, and Joey glared at him.

“I’m just wondering how who I sleep with makes me the bad guy,” Lance said.

Justin laughed, a bitter sound. “You’re joking, right?”

“So I’m a slut because I have sex? If that was the case, Joey would have slut branded on his forehead,” Lance retorted.

“Hey!” Joey exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Lance mumbled.

“Lance…” Justin closed his eyes and counted to ten. “I’ve told anyone that would listen that you were always the smartest of the five of us. But really? You had no clue about JC and his feelings for you?”

“His what?” Lance weakly sat down.

“Oh my God. You really didn’t,” Chris said.

“He worked a major crush for years,” Justin said, calming down a bit. “He even came out to you, and you blew him off.”

“He WHAT? I did WHAT? When?” Lance’s words ran over each other.

“He was drunk, or something, and mentioned he was bi, and you said it was nice?” Justin said.

“OH.” Lance’s eyes widened. “I didn’t realize…I mean, I though he was just sorta confiding in me, and I was trying to be supportive.”

“And then you came out, and fucked any guy that would get horizontal with you,” Chris said.

“Or vertical. There were those guys in the bathrooms,” Joey pointed out.

“THANK you, Joey,” Lance growled. “I had no clue.” Lance stared into space for a moment. “JC? He liked ME?”

“Yeah, I wondered about his taste, too,” Justin said, but he smiled when he said it.

“All this time?”

“I think it’s faded, but he still has feelings for you, Lance,” Joey said. “That’s why he called you last.”

“Hmmm.” Lance thought for a moment, then shook his head. “That’s not the issue right now. The issue is we have to get our shit together and help him finish this album.”

“Lance is right,” Chris said. “We show up tomorrow and get this thing done. AND we grovel.”

“I’m not good at groveling,” Justin said.

Joey rolled his eyes. “Just pout a lot. JC never could say no to your pout.”

“That’s true,” Lance said. “You should get a trademark on that thing.”

“Maybe I already have one,” Justin said lightly, and Lance shoved him.

 

JC sipped at his coffee as he strode down the hall of the studio. It was mostly deserted, as he had paid to have the entire floor to himself by a certain time. No need for anyone to leak the rumor that NSYNC was getting back together. “No,” he heard Justin say. JC stopped short. “Not everyone sings as high as you do, Chris. I’m not asking JC to do that. Might as well castrate him or something.”

“And we do NOT want to do that,” JC heard Lance say. JC’s eyes widened.

“Ooh, Bass, something you want to tell us?” Chris chortled.

“Focus, Chris. If you CAN,” Lance said.

JC opened the door. “Uh, hi.”

“Hey, Jayce,” Joey said with a friendly smile. “Bagel?”

“Um, no thanks,” JC said, waving his hand at the plate Joey offered. “Didn’t I tell you guys not to show up?”

“Like we pay attention to anything you tell us to do,” Chris said, rolling his eyes.

“At least YOU don’t,” Lance said. He walked over to JC. “I’m really sorry, JC.” His green eyes were huge as he looked at JC. JC felt his knees actually grow week. “You were right. We let our egos get in the way of doing something good.”

“Can you forgive us?” Justin pouted at him from across the room. The corners of JC’s mouth twitched.

“Do you REALLY think that pout still works, Justin?”

“Of course it does.” Justin almost looked offended.

JC grinned and hugged the person closest, who happened to be Lance. “Okay. Let’s get cracking.”

 

Four hours later, after laying down some amazing sounds, they took a break. Chris ordered in pizza, and JC and Justin were fooling around on a keyboard in the recording booth.

“So…do I just say something? Like, hey, JC, remember that crush you had on me? Do you still have it?” Lance said to Joey.

“Good God, Lance. You’re a pain in the ass. You say, Hey, JC, remember that crush you had on me? Well, apparently I was a dumbass, fucking my way through gay Hollywood when I could have been getting it on with you,” Joey said.

“Oh, gee, Joe, thanks,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“Lance, let me give you some advice.” Chris put his arm around Lance’ s shoulders.

“Lord, give me strength,” Lance moaned.

“You say, JC, I know you’ve been drooling over the Bass Ass for years now. I finally got my head out of it, and now it’s yours.”

“Remind me why I consider you my friends?” Lance shoved Chris away.

 

“Okay, so, yeah…last one is “Home for Christmas,” and then we’re done.” JC fidgeted a bit, still a little uncomfortable after what had happened the day before. He hadn’t meant for them all to see the way he’d written up the music for the five of them. It was a dream he’d had, hearing the five of them again in his head. He never expected them to see it. “It’s one of my favorite Christmas songs, so I hope it goes well.” He took a gulp of water and headed for the booth.

Joey looked at Chris. “He never asks for anything.”

“He’s been behind everything I did one hundred percent,” Justin said softly.

Lance said nothing, just followed JC into the booth. “Hey, what’s going on?” JC asked.

“Just sing, Jayce,” Justin said. He put in a set of earphones and nodded at the men behind the board. Joey, Chris and Lance put on headphones as well.

JC shrugged, and counted the beat in his head. “I’m dreaming tonight of a place I love, even more than I usually do…and although I know it’s a long road back…I promise you…I’ll be home for Christmas…” JC almost stopped singing as Justin and Joey continued behind him in the harmony he’d written. “You can count on me…please have snow…and mistletoe…and presents on the tree…” Lance and Chris chimed in, singing his harmonies perfectly. It took all of JC’s professionalism to continue singing around the lump in his throat. He had arranged the song to be acapella, and the fact that the five of them hadn’t sung together in years was not an issue. It was perfect.

When JC’s voice died away after the final lyrics, one of the engineers said. “I’ll let you check it, JC, but I think you got it in one.”

JC yanked off his headphones. “What the hell was that?”

“We, uh…” Justin’s eyes looked suspiciously wet. “Merry Christmas, JC.” He pulled Justin into a hug.

“God,” JC said into his shoulder. Joey pulled him out of Justin’s arms and hugged him as well, then Chris attacked him. JC pulled away finally, wiping at his wet cheeks. Lance stared at him, biting his bottom lip. “Lance? Are you okay?” JC asked, concerned.

Chris nudged Lance. “Well?”

“JC…” Lance took a step towards him, but instead of hugging him, he cupped JC’s face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

“Fuck…didn’t see THAT coming,” Chris commented.

JC held onto Lance’s shoulders for dear life. He didn’t know what was going on, didn’t know if this was some weird episode of Candid Camera, and didn’t care. His hand slid up to move through Lance’s short hair as Lance’s hands went to JC’s backside, pulling him closer. “Wow…that’s a kiss worth waiting for,” Joey murmured.

JC was the first to pull away, panting for breath. “What…Lance…”

“I was really stupid for a very long time, and I’m going to stop being stupid now,” Lance whispered. “I kept looking and looking, and what I wanted was right in front of me.”

“What?” JC gasped.

“Shh,” Lance said, and kissed him again.

 

ENTERTAINMENT WEEKLY – “Home for Christmas,” the new Christmas album by NSYNC member JC Chasez, has broken all Christmas album sales records in its first week of release. Containing old standards with traditional arrangements and produced by NSYNC alum Justin Timberlake, this album allows the true power of Chasez’ voice to shine through in a way it never could as a member of the 90s boyband. The high point of the album? A surprise a capella version of “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” by Chasez and his NSYNC bandmates.

 

LOS ANGELES (AP) – JC Chasez, high on the success of his new Christmas album, was seen in a very tender moment at trendy restaurant Butterfly, with none other than his old bandmate, Lance Bass. Bass, once very active at the gay clubs around town, has been hiding under the radar for weeks. When asked if the two were a couple, Bass deferred to Chasez. “We’ll just say that while Lance and the others helped me record my album, we found our way home.” Chasez then slid his arm around Bass’ waist and led him away without further comment.

THE END


End file.
